


Good Dream?

by waxbirds



Series: Desperate Minds [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Established Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert, basically some cute fluff because i love this au also someone asked for it this isn't my fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxbirds/pseuds/waxbirds
Summary: Flash fic prompt: “You finally woke up, good dream?”





	Good Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be just a little flash fic over on my tumblr (and I rarely post those here) but I really love this AU and this flash fic so have it!

Aaron hadn’t been home when you went to bed; that was what happened, more often than not. Work kept him out all sorts of weird hours, and he didn’t need to sleep as often as you and when he was on a case, he’d usually sleep at the station. You’d gotten used to his quirks, but you had to admit, you didn’t like waking up in the morning to find he still wasn’t there, which happened from time to time.

When you woke up that morning, however, you found Aaron, still in his dress shirt with his tie loosened, passed out next to you in bed.

Most of the time, you woke up curled up against his side but it looked like he’d laid down, fallen to sleep, and didn’t move again. If it wasn’t for the fact you could clearly see his chest rising and falling, you might assume your boyfriend was dead. You sighed quietly, leaned over to kiss his cheek, and slid out of bed. You had half a mind to strip him of the clothes he’d been wearing for what looked to be a couple days considering the chances of you waking him up were slim. You, however, decided to let the sleeping wolf lie and instead go deal with your water situation. You got dressed as quietly as possible, pressed one more kiss to Aaron’s head, and headed downstairs. You grabbed the bottles that would hold your saltwater, finishing off the last swig of water in one of them, before heading out the kitchen door towards the beach.

Since you’d moved in with Aaron, your trips to the ocean had become much quicker. When you’d lived with Barbara and Lindsay, your walk was maybe five minutes but in your new home, you walked out and five steps later, you hit the sand. Before you were together, Aaron lived in the smallest apartment in the city, all the way downtown. It was near the police station and as he pointed out to you the  _one_  time you were there, he rarely slept there anyway. When you’d agreed to move in together, you’d assumed he’d just move what few possessions he had into your room. Your housemates never seemed to mind having him around, especially since he took to dealing with some of the things that not even magic could solve properly related to the house. You were figuring out how to tell them when he pulled out his phone to show you a house to ask what you thought. Admittedly, it was a house you’d long-since admired but when you gave Aaron a questioning look, he pointed out that the one time you’d stayed over, you’d been upset by how far from the ocean you were…so when you moved in together, you’d need a place closer. Aaron had done one better: he’d gotten your dreamhouse on the beach.

It was rare he said things that weren’t teasing and sarcastic, but his actions spoke volumes.

Once your bottles were full, you headed back into the house, dropping the bottles down on the counter before deciding to see if Aaron was awake yet. You were going to make something for breakfast and you wanted to see if you were cooking for one or two. He was still sound asleep in bed, and hadn’t even so much as moved an arm. He was laying in the exact same spot, and the only real difference was the vague smile on his face; you assumed that happened when he was dreaming You never wanted to wake him up when he was asleep considering how little he seemed to. Even if his body was meant for it, it still concerned you. You closed the door to the bedroom as quietly as you could before heading downstairs to make breakfast.

You’d gotten an entire day’s worth of things done by noon without Aaron to distract you with a two-hour long phone call while he did paperwork to check in and promise he’d be home soon. You’d always tried to get things done when he called, but more often than not, you’d end up on the couch for two hours. Today, however, with Aaron sound asleep upstairs, you got things done uninterrupted. After you were done, you decided to take a nap and that you’d head upstairs and curl up with your boyfriend. You’d barely gotten comfortable, hugging one of his arms and resting your head on his shoulder when he finally gave the first sign of life. He made a noise and went to move his arm that you were holding onto but your grip on it stopped him. Aaron blinked a couple times before giving you a confused look through bleary eyes.

“You finally woke up,” you teased, smiling slightly. “Good dream?”

“Any dream with you in it is something to write home about, doll face,” he mumbled, leaning over to kiss your forehead. “What time is it?”

“Almost one in the afternoon.”

“Shit,” Aaron groaned. “I meant to be up earlier. I set an alarm on my phone, I think?” With his free hand, he reached out for his phone on the nightstand and hit the unlock button, but nothing happened.

“But you forgot to plug your phone in,” you pointed out. “It’s fine, babe. You needed the sleep. You laid down and didn’t move an inch. I thought you were dead for a minute there.”

“Yeah well, I still feel like it,” he grumbled.

“You need to take a break, Aaron.”

“From being the Sheriff? I don’t think that’s quite how it works, doll face.”

“No, but you can put less on yourself,” you explained. “Your detectives are more than capable and they want more work. Everyone wants you to feel okay to go home more…especially the girlfriend who’s at home waiting for you.” You looked over at him, batting your eyelashes and smiling at him. He smirked a little and shook his head. With a seemingly good deal of effort, he managed to pry his arm from your grasp and rolled over to pull you close. You were surprised just how little the smell of dog bothered you these days.

“I’ll work on being home more,” he promised. “I just get fixated on cases…”

“I know you do, babe,” you muttered, tilting your head away from his shoulder so he could hear you properly. “I just worry about you when you take a while to resurface.” Aaron snorted at the comment and you gave him a confused look.

“I never thought I’d see the day you’d admit to worrying about me,” Aaron said, squeezing you a little. “This time last year you were telling me you hated my guts.”

“Yeah well, times change,” you muttered. “I won’t mention it again.”

“Sorry,” he apologized, “it’s just…I dealt with you hating me, deservedly, for nearing on forty years? It’ll take a while to get used to something else.”

“Do me a favor and don’t take forty years to get used to it,” you grumbled. “How long until you call me something other than doll face?”

“Never,” he chuckled. “You’ll always be doll face,” he added, kissing you quickly. “Get used to it, sweetheart.”

“I think I already am,” you admitted, shaking your head the best you could. “As much as I fucking hate it, I am.”

The two of you laid there for a few more minutes before Aaron decided he wanted to shower. You stayed in bed as you watched him start to shed his clothes; you’d been together a year and it was still a sight you wished you saw more of. The man had scars for days on his torso and arms, but you weren’t sure you’d seen them all, even after a year. He glanced over at you at one point to see you watching him appraisingly, and he just laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Now that you’re done looking at me like I’m a piece of meat, I’m going to go shower,” he announced, grabbing his towel from where you’d left it after doing the laundry yesterday. “When I come out, we’re going to lunch.”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” you asked, giving him an amused look.

“Whichever one you’d prefer, doll face. But I’m hungry and I don’t think you’d be pleased if I went without you,” he said.

“Not even a little bit.”

“Then I guess we’re going to lunch,” Aaron chuckled before heading into the bathroom, leaving you alone to decide if it was worth trying to get a ten minute nap or not.


End file.
